Jilted Anemone
by twilightribbon
Summary: After seeing Zexion holding Demyx the idiot bellboy, Marluxia is done being used, waiting for the love that never was. He's back to his old self… he simply doesn't believe in love now. Can a certain red head fix that?


I would like to thank those who still have me on their update lists and still read my stories. I am back. And I will update everything. It took some time, getting situated back in life, but I am organized, I have time, and I am happy. This is a little gift I worked on, determined to come back to this place. Thank you readers, please hold on as I write new chapters for the others stories. Your reviews and Pms gave me hope. It is time I returned it the favor. Thank you so much for the support.

* * *

><p>Jilted Anemone<p>

Pairing: Axel&Marluxia

Rating: T+

Summary: Zexion had never loved Marluxia, but Marluxia hoped it would come one day. After seeing Zexion holding Demyx the idiot bellboy, Marluxia is done being used, waiting for the love that never was. He's back to his old self… he simply doesn't believe in love now. Can a certain red head fix that?

* * *

><p>This wasn't actually happening. Maybe, if Marluxia pinched himself hard enough and squeezed his eyes tightly enough, he would wake up in the bed he and Zexion didn't share anymore and it would all be a dream. Maybe it was a joke. Maybe Zexion would feel the broken hearted gaze upon him, turn in<p>

Marluxia's direction and say, 'Relax, it's nothing serious.'

But Zexion didn't turn around. He couldn't see the cold, broken indigo eyes trying to blink away the tears that were falling anyway. As Marluxia stood across the street, holding a book Zexion wanted for such a long while, Zexion sat by the window inside the Coffee Shop That Never Was, holding a blonde longer

than he had ever held Marluxia in the six months they were together.

Maybe it was because deep inside, Marluxia truly loved Zexion even though those feeling were never fully returned, that he pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number. It didn't matter if Zexion used him, hurt him, yelled at him- he wouldn't go to someone else, right?

Marluxia watched as Zexion picked up the phone.

"What is it?" The same, cold tone.

Marluxia inhaled deeply and exhaled as he closed his eyes. "Hey, uhm, are you busy right now? Want to grab a bite to eat?"

Through the window, Zexion made an exasperated gesture to his cellphone, and Marluxia bit his lip as he watched the blonde try to contain his laughter.

"I'm swamped with class work. I don't think I'll be leaving the library anytime soon." A cold tone. A cold lie.

But Marluxia believed in second chances, he believed in Zexion. "Oh okay. I love you."

Zexion shook his head hopelessly. "I know that."

"D-Do you love me too?" This was it. The six months and four days had to have meant something.

"I don't believe in love Marluxia."

Marluxia stopped breathing.

"Do you know what I believe in?"

Arrogant. Vain. Dramatic. Even deceptive, Marluxia was, but he would never allow himself to be described as what he despises most; a liar and cheater. He became quiet- meek and submissive to meet Zexions requirements to start a relationship and this.. this nerd had the audacity to lie and smile and hold a blonde idiot with a fucking mullet? Marluxia had changed, changed and even evolved into a fool for this heartless jerk. How could he ever hope that Zexion would change also, would somehow come to love him.

But Marluxia was done. Done.

Zexions disinterest and bored tone pissed him off even more. "Enlighten me. I know how you're prone to speeches- keep it a bit short? I'm busy, remember?"

Oh he would enlighten the asshole alright. Marluxia began walking across the street, the anger clear in such a beautiful face. "I believe that there should be absolute trust and love in a relationship. There should be equality. There should be no pain." He hadn't been angry in a while. He hadn't felt the need to

beat someone into the ground. This was long overdue. He was done.

Marluxia yanked open the door to the store.

He watched as the blonde shrank in fear at seeing Marluxia's face instantly, not being able to utter a warning to Zexion who in turn was, picking at his nails, waiting for his chance to hang up.

Marluxia snapped his cellphone shut as came to the table. It was Zexions turn to be at loss for words. "I believed that you could have loved me. But now I believe that lying, cheating assholes like you deserve be strung up by the balls and left alone in pain for eternity."

By now, employees and customers alike became an audience, holding their breath in suspense with wide eyes. Marluxia basked in the attention. "Oh I'm sorry. Was that dramatic? How about this," Marluxia grabbed the coffee pot some red head was holding and promptly dumbed the hot liquid onto Zexions lap.

Marluxia rolled his eyes as Zexion screamed at a pitch his voice had never reached before in his life. "Oh please," he said as he watched the blonde scramble around for towels and napkins to tend to Zexion's crotch. "It's not as if he used it well anyway."

Marluxia pushed the blonde away and grabbed a red faced Zexion by the collar of his shirt. "You make me sick. Get your shit out of my place by the weekend. Or its helping me and my new wardrobe."

Stepping back, intending to make a dramatic exit, Marluxia spotted the now smirking red head waiter eyeing him. He was definitely hot - peridot green eyes with a small tattooed shape underneath them, tanned skinned, and once again that long spiked red hair. Not one to pass up chances now that he was back to his original Zexion free self, Marluxia grabbed the pen from the waiters pocket and wrote down his number in the book that was no longer for Zexion. He placed the book on the waiters tray and winked at him. "Call me."

At the sudden wave of applause, Marluxia turned and bowed to the crowd, soaking up the attention. He smiled and winked, blew kisses and smirked. Zexion was still gripping his crotch, glaring Marluxia. The blond was be behind him, looking between the two ex-lovers in fright.

Marluxia turned and took his leave, deciding to take on some serious retail therapy for the remainder of this crappy day.

There would be time to cry tomorrow.


End file.
